Elevator
|characters = All Mixels from Series 1-2 (except Flain) |previous = High Five |next = Epic Comedy Adventure (Mixed Up Special) |imagesize = 250px|caption = The best way to celebrate a birthday.}} Elevator is the twentieth episode in the first season of Mixels. It first aired on June 26, 2014. Synopsis Lunk has seconds to get to a birthday party and he needs to mix to make it in time! Episode Summary Lunk starts moving slowly to the elevator to go to Balk's birthday once Chomly goes in there, but a lot of Mixels go in the elevator before him and Zorch runs in to take the only spot left, leaving Lunk behind. The elevator closes, but Tentro comes and Mixes with him so he can reach the party, but they ruin the party by crashing into the cake. Transcript Songs *Happy Birthday to Balk Characters Major Characters *Lunk *Tentro *Balk Minor Characters *Vulk *Zorch *Volectro *Chomly Cameos *Krader *Seismo *Shuff *Teslo *Zaptor *Flurr *Slumbo *Jawg *Gobba *Kraw Mixes *Lunk Tentro Mix #1 Trivia *Every Series 1 and Series 2 Mixel except Flain appear in this episode. It is unknown whether or not he was invited, or if he was able to attend. *In the episode, it is Balk's birthday. The episode's release date may be the date of his birthday as well. This shows that there is some sort of aging system going on in the Mixels universe. *In some countries, this episode is also called The Lift, Balk's Party, or, for an unknown reason, pluralized as Elevators. *This is the first episode where Tentro speaks. *This is the second episode in which two Mixels that previously Mixed in the TV Series mix again. The first pair was Flain and Krader; they did it first in Murp, then in Rockball. * Zorch, Teslo and Seismo make their first big comebacks. *When all the Mixels are chattering while Lunk is slowly walking into the elevator, Zaptor can be heard saying "Get there in a minute, Lunk!" *It appeared as one of the shorts in-between the two new adventures (Epic Comedy Adventure and Murp Romp) in the Mixed Up Special. *This episode aired as part of Cartoon Network's Ninjago Day marathon on November 22, 2014. *This was the last short-form episode, as all future episodes were of longer lengths in the form of specials. Broadcast This episode aired on June 26, 2014 directly following the Teen Titans Go! episode, "Pirates" and received a total of 2.175 million viewers. For all we know, this is currently the most viewed Mixels episode. Continuity * This is the third time Zorch pranks someone or makes fun of someone's misfortune. The first two were Coconapple and Mailman which involved the Cragsters at that time. *This is the second time the Mixels have a party, and two are late and need to Mix to get there. First was Murp. *This is the second time Lunk and Tentro Mix. The first was Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness. * This is the third appearance of a Frosticon/Flexer Cubit. * This is the second time the fourth wall is broken, the first being Rockball. Errors * Chomly's voice is deep and low. * Similarly, when most of the Mixels are running to the elevator and yelling "PARTY!", some, (like Flurr) don't move their mouths. Also, Krader's big arm is on the wrong side of his body (which also happened in Hot Lava Shower, Bar B Cubes, Snow Half Pipe, Epic Comedy Adventure, and A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig). * When you see the far view of the elevator, Shuff and Jawg are right next to each other. When you get a close up view, Chomly appears next to Shuff instead. * Jawg is very large compared to his original size in other episodes, even to almost surpass the size of Seismo. Slumbo is very large as well, as he even surpasses the size of Zaptor. * When Tentro talks, only his lower jaw is moving. The inside of his mouth is never shown. * In one shot, Shuff, Jawg, and Kraw disappear for a split second. * While at the party, Chomly's gold tooth is on the wrong side of his mouth. * At the party, Teslo seems to be floating in the air or standing on top of Krader and Zorch's heads. * When the Mix crashes through the cake, between Krader and Slumbo, there is no one. But when he gives the ribbon to Balk, Shuff appears between Krader and Slumbo. * In the last shot of Zorch, Teslo's electric prongs are clipping through his eye. * Until the closeup of Balk, Vulk appears to be standing on the table. Allusions * Happy Birthday to You - An altered version of the classic song is heard. Memorable Quotes Videos Elevator Mixels Cartoon Network|Full episode Gallery Sources and References Category:2014 Category:Season One Category:Episodes in Mixed Up Special